Conventionally, image data captured by a security camera at an event has been visually checked. This has evoked a demand for acquiring image data that is easy to be visually checked.
For this purpose, techniques have been developed that improve resolution of a plurality of pieces of image data of the same person using the AAM, active shape models, the amount of motion, or the like.
Relating to that, a technology has been developed that changes parameters to improve resolution in accordance with attributes of a target person (for example, race and clothes).
In the conventional techniques, however, even if the resolution is enhanced by simply using a plurality of pieces of image data captured by a security camera, these pieces of image data may not be suitable for visual checking. In some cases, the face direction of a subject captured in image data by a security camera is not suitable for visual checking. In other cases, a mask, a pair of sunglasses, or the like worn on part of a face disturbs visual checking.